


That's Not My Name

by Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 09:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1936557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter calls Harry "Harold" when he's in trouble.<br/>Rated for language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Not My Name

Harry was sitting at his desk in Oscorp, trying to word this email correctly, explaining to Stark why he couldn't attend his charity function. Because he was more than likely to break in to his workshop and take things to help increase Oscorp's sales. That damned Stark Industries had over taken them in the stock market again. He was just reading it over when he heard Peter's voice ring out around the top floor.

"HAROLD THEOPOLIS OSBORN!"

Harry froze. He hadn't been called that in years. Not since his Father was alive. His head shot up when the door opened, Peter walking in with a face like thunder. Harry swallowed hard and forced a smile onto his face.

"Peter, hunny. How are yo-"

"Cut the bullshit. Where's my Spider-Man suit?"

"Sorry?"

"Where. Is. My. Spider. Man. Suit?"

"Try your closet?"

"I've looked there Harold. Where is it?"

"Calling me Harold is going to get you no where."

"WHERE IS IT? BECAUSE I KINDA NEED TO SAVE THE CITY!"

"AND WE NEED TO KINDA SAVE OUR RELATIONSHIP WHICH IS IN TATTERS."

"WE CAN DO THAT LATER BUT NOW THE GREATER GOOD-"

"GREATER GOOD? I AM THE GREATEST GOOD YOU ARE EVER GOING TO GET! ALL THESE PEOPLE YOU SAVE DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO YOU ARE. YOU THINK THEY THINK TWICE ABOUT YOU? ONLY ONE PERSON DID AND HE WENT SCHITZO BECAUSE OF MY COMPANY AND STOLE THE CITY'S POWER GRID!"

Peter just stared at the smaller boy in front of him.

"Either you give me my suit or I go out there without it. See how long Oscorp and Aunt May go on for unharmed when I do that, shall I?"

"You're bluffing."

Peter shrugged and dropped his backpack, heading to the window and opening it.

"Peter come back here."

Peter took another step towards the open window.

"Parker- ALRIGHT I'LL GIVE YOU THE DAMN SUIT JUST DON'T YOU FUCKING GO OUT THERE WITHOUT A MASK."

It wasn't his company Harry was worried about, but Aunt May. His finger pressed on the intercom.

"Felicia bring Peter's suit please."

He dropped dejectedly into his chair and spun around so he wasn't looking at Peter.

"We'll discuss this later, Theopolis."

"Don't. Fucking. CALL ME THAT."


End file.
